


奥森弗特晚春

by NowhereToGo



Series: 猎魔人世界观 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Jonathan Crane is a mage, Lack of Morality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 一个猎魔人世界观的小故事，全员缺德所以可能引起不适，如果可以的话请代入Nolan电影演员（的脸）观看🙏。
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Series: 猎魔人世界观 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123259





	奥森弗特晚春

**Author's Note:**

> 因为想写滥俗梗pwp所以写了个g

“我听说术士们都会做一些爱情魔药。”

他们坐在二楼的阳台上就着明亮的灯光看书，一瓶Est Est放在桌上。

奥森弗特的活泼和安逸总归是和别的地方不一样。晚春宜人的夜风让乔纳森昏昏欲睡，乌鸦也眯眼栖在栏杆上。他从厚厚的小说里抬起头瞥了贝恩一眼，发现他在看他已经翻烂的草药学课本。

“你从哪知道的？”他拈起一页，皱起眉头，“你们总是把术士……”

“你们术士怎么总是不肯承认？”贝恩打断他的话，举起书向他展示手中的一页，“那这是什么？”

乔纳森推了下眼镜，伸手想拿起夹在书页中的纸条，而贝恩立刻敏捷地把纸条抽走：

“求求你，我真的很需要药水——”他拖腔拖调地读着上面潦草而漂亮的小字，“我真的没有办法。我会给你300奥伦——”

“噢。”乔纳森思索了一下，突然扑过去想抢走纸条，“这不是……！”

“300奥伦！”贝恩把纸条举高，对他挤了挤眉毛，“那个男孩竟然价值300奥伦，说不定更多。”

“我没有要她的300奥伦！”乔纳森不悦地说。

“因为你也喜欢这个女孩？”贝恩故意说，在心里偷笑。他知道乔纳森肯定会生气，可是他忍不住想耍他一耍，“不忍心看她吃不起饭？”

“你说得对极了。”乔纳森冷冷地看了他一眼，“我爱她爱得死去活来，因此第二年她就退学了。”

贝恩笑了起来。“小家伙，”他合起课本，把纸条在手指上卷了个卷（“我比你大！”乔纳森立刻反驳），愉快地说，“所以你确实有爱情魔药。”

乔纳森看上去生气了，颜色淡得和瞎子一样的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他，像燃着了的苦艾酒：“是的。那又怎么样？”

“浴室的穿衣镜后面有一瓶。”贝恩终于说出了自己的目的，他居心叵测地对乔纳森笑笑，“我猜你早就准备好了，不是吗？”

“不好意思。”乔纳森的脸瞬间红了起来。他咬牙切齿地回答，“还真不是。”

  


这是乔纳森在奥森弗特的房子。基尼太太——天佑她可怜的灵魂——总归还是有那么一点不动产的。他离开她之后，在奥森弗特买下了这一间也不算小的屋子，以免自己的身份在大学宿舍内暴露。

蒂雅是发现他秘密的第一个人，也是最后一个。

“你的身上有魔法波动。”草药课上，她突然给乔纳森推来一张字条。乔纳森看了看字条又看了看她，确认自己不认识这个女孩。

乔纳森收起字条，下课后他拦住了她：“不好意思，你为什么这么说？”

“我的奶奶曾经是梅里泰莉祭司。”她对他得意地笑，“她有法器，原理就和猎魔人的徽章差不多。”

乔纳森点点头想离开。他不愿意多解释。出现魔法波动的情况很多种，解释多了反而越描越黑。

“但是我猜你不是术士。”女孩又说。

乔纳森停下脚步。“又为什么这么说？”他好奇地问。

“术士们。奶奶说过，”女孩说，“他们不会愿意和我们一起来上大学。”

那确实。乔纳森想，如果我不是无处可去也不会来上大学。

“但是你应该有个术士朋友，是吗？因为你身上的气息和普通魔法物品的不一样。”

乔纳森叹了口气。

“你到底想要什么？”他问。

“爱情魔药。”她干脆地说。

  


“就这样？”贝恩不掩失望地说。他倒了一杯酒递给乔纳森，“因为她想要，你就给了？”

“我和她达成了契约——魔法契约。”乔纳森接过酒杯说。他靠在阳台栏杆上，背对着从街道向上蒸腾来的嘈杂人声，轻轻喝了一小口，“我那时候在好奇恐惧幻觉的规律。”

“她为什么要这样做？”贝恩问，“是什么样的男孩……”

“是女孩。”乔纳森抱起一条胳膊，用另一只拿杯子的手厌烦地挠了挠眉心，“她喜欢的是女孩。”

“感觉会很不幸。”

“是的。”乔纳森说，“我说了，她第二年退学了。”

  


蒂雅很快和他熟悉了。

“你的朋友，”她在他边上坐下，给了乔纳森一把坚果和果干，“他应该是个厉害的术士。”

虽然知道她在夸自己，但乔纳森还是忍不住讽刺地反问：“你又见过几个术士？”

“我奶奶。”蒂雅掰着指头，“还有丽莎祭司，杜丽祭司……”

“她们不是术士。”乔纳森指出，“术士无法生育。”

“所以我的奶奶不再是祭司了。”蒂雅逻辑严谨地说。

乔纳森叹了口气，没有再和她追究这个问题。

“他说你很害怕……但是你很坚强。”他说，“为什么？”

“因为我相信苏薇不会离开我。”

  


“苏薇是她喜欢的女孩？”

“是的。她和我们一起上草药学和炼金术。她挺漂亮，看起来年纪挺小，学得很认真。”

  


“不是我不想给你，只是你不应该这么频繁。”乔纳森把纸条推回去，“三个月还没到，这样下去对身体不好。”他可不想为了两个疯女孩的爱情担责任。

“求你了。”蒂雅伸手强行把纸条夹在他的书里，哀哀求他，“求你了，克莱恩。我会每周六晚上按时去——再、再多加上周日，求你了！”

乔纳森动摇了。“好吧，那告诉我，”他谨慎地问，“上次苏薇有没有什么不良反应？”

蒂雅愣了一下，吞吞吐吐地说：“……没有……应该没有。”

  


“听起来很蹊跷。为什么说应该？”

“我猜你肯定觉得她是个坏女孩。”

“那可不一定。”贝恩留了个心眼。

“嗯哼。”乔纳森不置可否，继续讲下去。

  


“再给我一瓶。”蒂雅说。她的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛里布满血丝。

“想都别想。”乔纳森说，“你以为你们的新陈代谢和猎魔人一样快吗？”

“求你了。我没有办法。”蒂雅倔强地挡在他面前，“你给了我第一瓶，就知道必须要给我第二瓶。”

“就算我给你第二瓶也不会这么快。”乔纳森断然拒绝。他想绕过她去上课，可她还是坚持挡在他的面前。

“那我以后都不去找你的术士朋友了。”

“悉听尊便。”乔纳森无所谓地说。

“乔纳森·克莱恩！”她声色俱厉地喊他的名字，又突然像泄了气一般垂下头颅。

乔纳森不耐烦地看着她。

“我快要疯了。”她说，眼神闪烁，呼吸急促，“你的那位朋友是个十成十的魔鬼。我诅咒他……我诅咒他……”

她转身跑走了。

“谢谢你。”乔纳森说。

  


“听起来是你害了她。”贝恩摩挲下巴，“你对这个姑娘做了什么？”

“给她看了她最害怕的东西而已。”乔纳森不屑地说。

  


乔纳森没有等到蒂雅再来烦他。实际上，他很长一段时间都没有再看到她。她缺席了所有的课。苏薇还是照样和他一起上草药学和炼金术，没有交流，漂亮的脸蛋没有任何表情。直到一个月后，乔纳森才听说蒂雅的尸体被从校园的湖上捞了起来。

“我想和你谈谈。”那个下午，苏薇喊住了他。她的脸上没有一丝血色，看上去越发年幼。

乔纳森默不作声地跟着她走到了湖边。

“蒂雅。”苏薇说，他们看着波光粼粼的湖面。晚春黄昏的颜色在湖水上闪烁，“她要那些药都是因为我。”

“你？”乔纳森知道，但他还是露出一个适度惊讶的神色。

“我喜欢埃德加。”她报出一个乔纳森曾经在历史课堂上见过的男孩的名字。那是个很漂亮的男孩，但是薄情的名声在学院内也传得很响。

“但是他不喜欢你。”乔纳森有点意外，随即迅速得出结论，“不然你也不会这么着急着要魔药。”

“我爱他，我没有办法。”苏薇说，“我必须把他拴住，所以我想……给他生个孩子……”

“所以你利用了她对你的爱。”乔纳森说。他无意评判，因为——说起来有些冷血——他确实毫无兴趣。悲欢离合，人之常情。如果人人都能得偿所愿，那么至少他自己就不是现在这种境遇了。

“是的。”苏薇的下颚小幅度地抖动，“因为她……她是我的姐姐。”

“恕我直言，她没有把你当姐妹。”

“乔纳森·克莱恩！”苏薇喊他的名字，脸上的表情和蒂雅如出一辙，“她只是我的姐姐，仅此而已。”

“但是你知道她为什么溺水。”乔纳森不怀好意地说，“你知道她最害怕的是什么吗？”

“我不知道！”苏薇对他喊，棕色的眼睛像无机物一般死死地盯着他，“我不知道。”

  


“然后她退学了，是吗？”

“她去当了梅里泰莉祭司。”

“听起来不错。”贝恩说，“草药学可以的话，当了祭司之后也不会是个小角色。”

“确实。”

烛火在入夜的空气中跳动。乔纳森仰头喝完那杯酒，感到一丝醉意跳动着爬上眼尾。

“镜子后面的那一瓶……就是我没能给她的最后一瓶。”乔纳森把杯子放在桌上，用手指撑着眼角，“我承认，我当时对这方面毫无造诣，所以我炼出来的药水不纯，毒性不小，代谢得很慢。”他在燥热的春风中打了个寒噤，“但是我喜欢蒂雅流露出的……心碎，绝望……恐惧。她强撑着骗了自己那么久，直到在幻觉中看到的成为了现实。”

“所以你现在造诣颇深咯？”贝恩露出意味深长的表情，不死心地继续问，“那么，它过期了吗？”

乔纳森瞟了一下贝恩。“没有保质期这种东西。”他没好气地说，“但是现在我完全可以炼出效果更好的药水。你确定你还要用它？”

“不了。”贝恩想了想，坦诚地说，“说实话，我根本不在乎什么毒性代谢不代谢。但是听了你的描述，它好像不太好使啊。”

乔纳森笑了起来，“它当然好使，不然她也不会再向我要第二瓶、第三瓶。”他轻蔑地说，“所以我猜她根本没法生孩子。”

贝恩耸耸肩。孩子——他几乎立刻想到了自己，还有塔利亚。“孩子并不能绑住幸福……”他慢慢地说，回忆起塔利亚安详的睡颜，她的双手还死死抱着他的小熊。他们缩在阴暗的墙角，贝恩让她靠在自己怀里，努力帮她遮住月光，生怕她被这令人恐惧的明亮扰了安眠。塔利亚动了动嘴唇，他把耳朵凑过去听。妈妈。她嗫嚅着重复，不安地把头埋得更深躲避月光，妈妈。

乔纳森看着他，玻璃片后的眼睛被烛火映得亮亮的。他恍然想起乔纳森也是个生活在不幸福中的孩子。

“幸福当然不能被绑住。”乔纳森赞同道，“她就是个婊子，可以委身于任何事物，又可以随时决绝地抽身离开。唯一永恒的只有她和你交媾的那个时刻……”

蒂雅相信苏薇不会离开她的那一刻，苏薇相信自己能通过孩子得到爱情的那一刻。

“那么你的幸福是什么？”贝恩脱口而出，随即觉得自己有点愚蠢。他知道乔纳森的答案肯定是——

乔纳森摸了摸耳朵，露出疑惑的神情：“研究恐惧？”

贝恩叹了口气。他向后靠在椅子上，把课本往后翻了一页，端详那张白屈花插图。

“后来，我又改进了那种春药。”虽然已经过了凌晨十二点，醉汉在街上呕吐的声音、瑞达尼亚卫队整齐的声音、妓女揽客的声音还是此起彼伏，夹杂着酒馆里的隐隐乐声。乔纳森感觉自己情态已和楼下的醉汉无异，他故意凑到贝恩耳朵边，“在你房间那个带锁的柜子里。钥匙在我的口袋里。”

“你至少在柜子里放了三十几瓶药剂，还有各种粉末，药膏。”贝恩顺从地把手伸进乔纳森的口袋，摸到了一串冰凉的钥匙，“上次你还从里面拿出了一条蛇。”

“O开头。‘奥森弗特晚春’。我给它取了个名字——”

“为了纪念那个晚春她们的徒劳无功。”

“也许是，”乔纳森发出有点傻的笑声，“也许是为了纪念今天？”

贝恩骂了一句脏话，匆匆起身离开阳台。乔纳森笑着顺势坐在他的椅子上，拿起酒瓶，拔掉木塞喝了一口。

  


那件事发生了四五年之后，乔纳森又见到了苏薇。他并非有意，而是在毕业游历时偶然见到了那个神殿。彼时他正牵着一匹和他一样疲惫不堪的母马，马背上还装着一堆没挑拣过的草药，急需找个地方洗把脸。

他走进神殿。温柔的年轻女祭司牵过他的马，引他去井边。他拿出采来的草药问少女：“你们需要吗？”

“这么多……我不知道要什么。”她羞怯地说，“我问一下……苏薇！”她冲路过的一个女祭司喊了一声。

“苏薇？”乔纳森立刻问。

“克莱恩？”向他走来的女祭司愣在几步之外，警觉地说，“你来干什么？”

“路过。”他说，向她展示手中的草药，“顺便减轻一下负担。”

“买卖我们有自己的定价。”苏薇走上前挑剔地看了看，“百利沙果已经不新鲜了。”

“这个季节你还想要多新鲜的？”乔纳森摊手。

“蒲公英……车前草……车前草看上去不错。百日红也还可以。”苏薇没有理会他，检查了一下沾着土的叶片，掏出钱包把钱给乔纳森，“你可以离开了。神殿不欢迎异教徒。”

“是吗？”乔纳森拖长了声调看着她，没有接过钱币。

“是的。请你离开。”苏薇和他对视。一别几年，她看起来更加苍白，稚气全然消失，昔日柔和的脸庞如今已有了冷硬的棱角。

温柔的少女祭司站在一旁惊恐地看着他们。乔纳森毫不流连。他接下钱币，牵起马：“梅里泰莉知道吗？”

苏薇紧紧绷着漂亮的脸，面无表情。“请你离开。”她重复。

她大概没有能凭借这巧取豪夺来的春宵怀孕，乔纳森想。如果她怀孕了，梅里泰莉还会接纳她吗？

大概也会。不过这就和他这个“异教徒”毫无关系了。

他牵着马，头也不回地走出隐在葱葱山林中的梅里泰莉神殿。

  



End file.
